


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by time_to_lime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_to_lime/pseuds/time_to_lime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Castiel is a college freshman who a has likes Literature and English. Dean is a TA for an advanced mathematics class where he has no idea what's going on most of the time. They end up as roommates and Cas can hardly talk to the him without bumbling like a highschool kid, and Dean finds he has a thing for the nervous little freshman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic and so the chapters are probably going to be really short. It also might be a little while between chapters because contrary to popular beliefs, I actually have a life. So I'm sorry if it's bad, but I'm new to this! Please leave comments of things I could do better and also ideas of things you might want to be included in the piece. I might include some outside ideas to make it more fun! Thanks you guys <3

   It was cold. And wet. Why? Because that's how it is in Oregon. All year long, but especially in the fall. _Why did I have to move here?_ thought Cas, _It was so nice and warm in California!_ It's true that the warm climate had suited him well, but the young freshman had moved to the rainier state in pursuit of the scholarship he had been awarded to his dream school, the Oregon State University.  It wan't a flashy, ivy league school but it had good English programs. 

   Castiel sternly reminded himself that this was a privilege. It's what he wanted.  _And,_ he thought silently,  _don't you want to see your roommate again?_

That was the other thing. He lived in the dorm on campus, therefore he was stuck with someone he had never met. He had been paired with a boy whose name he couldn't remember. He was a little taller than him, with bright green eyes and hundreds of tiny freckles all over his face. He was basically the opposite of Cas. He wore a t-shirt and jeans everyday, he listened to classic rock, he was loud and strong willed. Frankly, Cas was intimidated by him. He preferred to wear neutral things and blend into the background. To not stand out in any way. As much as he scared him, Cas couldn't help but be drawn to him. He was new. Fascinating. Bold. Everything he wished he could be. 

   And that was where he was on his way to. Having just gotten out of his first class of the fall term, he was racing through the drizzling streets to get back to his dorm. _To make sure my papers and my laptop don't get ruined by the rain,_ he thought  _obviously._ Or at least that's what he told himself as he ran.


	2. Awkward Much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I WAS GOING THROUGH SOME STUFF AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE AND I'M SO SORRY!!!!!

          When Cas ran into the small room he slammed the door behind him. He hastily yanked off his soaked jacket, scarf, and bookbag.

 

          The rooms were a little smaller than he was than he was used to, with his California mansion lifestyle and everything. You walked into a tiny room with a table and a tv, that had three doors off of it. One led to Cas’s closet sized bedroom and the other to Dean’s, at least it was his own space, even if it was small. The third was to the one and only bathroom. The only thing that Cas really hated was that the kitchen was smushed in with the living room and there was barely any room to walk around.

 

          After he hung up his clothing to dry and decided to change into pajamas, since Dean sadly wasn’t home. He went to assess the damage to his bag with a sense of dread.

 

          His computer, mercifully, had stayed dry. The various books and paper on the other hand, had not been so fortunate. Everything was soaked through, except the stuff in the

middle, which was only a bit damp.

 

          “I NEEDED THOSE!” he yelled in frustration. It felt good actually, he never yelled at home. It was too quiet and he always got yelled at himself. The habit of silence had stuck with him, and his friends were always nagging at him for being so quiet but he couldn’t really help it.

 

          The sudden, loud sound reverberated throughout the small room. Cas pulled out his cell phone and called Anna.

 

          After explaining his dilemma, her laughing at him, and him telling her to shut up, Anna promised that she would be be there in 10 minutes with a hair dryer and take-out from Cas’s favorite Chinese place.

 

          He looked at his books helplessly and had to worry. The English ones had gotten the worst of it, and unless Cas wanted to cough up another seventy-five or so dollars for each one, he needed to get them dry asap. He wished it had been the Lit books. They only cost around forty. Not to mention that he liked English way more.

 

          After a few minutes of tediously arranging books from wet-to-dry, the door swung open and slammed shut again. Unsure of how much time had passed, Cas assumed it was Anna.

 

          “Finally, you’re here! I need some help with these before they’re all done for!” he called in the general direction of the door, not bothering to look up.

 

          “Well someone’s feeling more social today,” came the reply. “What can I do for ya?” That was not Anna. That deep voice could only belong to one person.

 

          Dean Winchester. His roommate.

          “I-I uh….” Cas stammered. Say something you incompetent dork! he thought to himself. Come on! Anything! “I- my books got wet from the rain and I thought you were my friend Anna and I’m really sorry and-” he stopped gushing and took a deep breath, Calm down you colossal idiot! he mentally scolded himself.

 

          “Sweet,” said Dean, oblivious to Cas’s awkward demeanor. “Mine got wet too.” he continued, pulling out one math book after another and laying them gently next to Cas’s. “Wow.” Cas heard himself say. “You must really like math.” “Not really.” Dean said. “I volunteer as a Teachers Assistant in the AP math classes as a sort-” he paused and cocked his head slightly. “As a sort-of community service deal to help pay for my baby brother Sam’s tuition. He’s real smart but not me, I don’t even know what’s going on most of the time in the classes I’m supposed to be helping. But it does cover half Sam’s fees, so it’s worth it.” Dean started opening the books up and straighten them out. “That’s really nice of you.” Cas said gazing at him fondly behind his back. Dean looked up suddenly and caught his eyes before he could look away. He felt his face growing warm as Dean looked at him quizzically.

 

          A loud sound from the door saved them from the growing awkwardness of the room. Anna waltzed in, the petite red-head bringing with her the enticing smells of of food and the loud clunking of her heavy boots.

 

          She looked between the two of them and laughed at the obvious tension. To Cas’s horror she said “So you must be Dean. You’re even more handsome than Cas said.”

 

          Cas turned a brilliant shade of crimson and Dean smirked. “So you’ve heard of me then.” he laughed. “What else did ya tell her, angel?” he joked as he turned to wink at Cas, whose face turned an even darker shade of red.

 

          Anna laughed loudly at Cas’s mortified expression, and Dean joined her. “I like you, kid.” she said, clapping Dean on the shoulder. “I approve. So when’s the wedding? I bet you’ll wear the dress!” she quipped, gesturing towards Dean. Now it was his turn to blush, and rightly so. Anna cackled loudly at the level of embarrassment she’d managed to engender in the mere five minutes she’d been here.

 

          Dean spied the hair dryer in Anna’s hands and cleared his throat. “Are we gonna dry these books or what?” he said gesturing to the dryer. “Yes.” Cas said, grabbing it out of Anna’s hands and turning to plug it in.

 

          Anna snatched it back and set it on the table. She held the bag of fragrant boxes of food up to her face and said “But first, we eat.” She made her way over to the little coffee table and sat down, as the bigger one was covered in soaked books. The two boys glanced at each other with mirrored expressions of ‘What just happened’ plastered across their faces, and then followed her.

 

          When Cas got up to get silverware for everyone, all he could hear in his head was Dean calling him ‘angel’ and wondering if he’d meant it.

 

  


	3. Chapter 3

          Ever since that one rainy day Cas and Dean have become better and better friends. They had fallen into a quite comfortable routine. Cas would sleep until he was in danger of being late, and Dean would wake up early to make them breakfast. They would eat together, sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting in comfortable silence until one or both of them had to rush off to class. Cas would almost always return home first to do his loads of homework. When Dean would get home they took turns cooking a late lunch. Sometimes Anna would be able to stop by to eat, and they would sit together around the tiny table and gripe about their various school things, as Anna had just started taking psychology classes and was drowning in the impossibility of understanding how humans worked.

          For the remainder of the day, they usually did homework and ate in for dinner. Sometimes they would go out to eat together. Almost like dates, but not. Sometimes they would attend parties together. Almost like a couple, but not. Neither of them were daring enough to make the first move.

****  
  


          It continued on like this for weeks, but one day Dean came home to find Cas sitting on the floor, looking empty. Dean immediately dropped his books and his bag to the floor and knelt in front of him. Cas was unresponsive. Dean grabbed his limp hands and held them in his own. “What’s wrong? What happened to you!?” Dean asked urgently.

          “My brother Michael came for a visit today. He disowned me.” murmured Cas absently.

          “What? Why!?” yelped Dean in alarm. He’d heard of Michael. He had been on Cas’s case ever since he’d come out as being gay. Michael never had approved of him, but nothing had ever been as bad as this.

          “He told me I had to move out of this room because he didn’t think it was okay that I was living with another guy, even if it is just in the dorms. I said no and he yelled at me to never come home and then just left.” The cruel reality seemed to just break through his shock, and he started sobbing and muttering “No one loves me.” over and over again.

          “No, Cas, that’s not true!” Dean pleaded.

          Cas just looked up at him miserably, silent tears streaming down his face and said “Yes it is. Nobody does.”

          Dean sucked in a  breath and quietly said “That’s not true. I love you.” Cas’s eyes searched Dean’s face for any sign of sarcasm or joking.

          “What?” he squeaked out.

          “I love you Cas. A lot.”

          “I love you too.” Cas said, then relapsed into his heaving sobs.

         Dean pulled him into his arms and helped him to his bed, but Cas wouldn’t let go of him so they stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon. When Cas finally calmed down, they laid there some more. They spent all night wrapped in each others arms, sharing lazy kisses until they both fell asleep.

**  
**  The next morning Dean woke up before Cas and made them both breakfast,  Cas slept until he was in danger of being late. Now, when they went to parties together, it was clear that they were there together. When they went out to dinner, it was definitely a date. And in five years to the day, Anna was disappointed when Dean did not, in fact, wear a dress to the wedding.


End file.
